Parvulus
by Spork or Foon
Summary: After OoTP, Severitus. Sent a package from the past Snape finds that he has a son, who unfortunatly is being abused without anyone knowing
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I look like a blond Brit to you? I thought so. 

SoF: Now then! This is a new work of mine...among many all WIP's of course .; Anyway, this will eventually be a Severitus Challenge fic, though that migh change. If that happens then it will be a Sevitus fic. Warnings being hinting of abuse and possibly other dark themes, though still it's WIP so be prepared for anthing. Also looking for opinions as well as advice on what could be done to this. Don't point out speeling errors, didn't use spellcheck...

**Parvulus**

Chapter 1

A pair of two-toned eyes opened, glazed and rolling slightly. They closed once more, the owner held an object in their hands even tighter then before. A faint smile graced their face for a few scant moments before disappearing entirely. The face went slack as darkness took over their mind.

_sSs_

The overall look of the room was not what many wouold expect it to be for that of the Head of Slytherin House. It was neither dark nor cold. Though to at least uphold the tradiction of being a Head of House, the main room of Severus Snapes living quarters was done in greens, black, and silver.

Sitting in his favorite arm chair was the potions master himself, his mind concentrating on the book proped up in his lap. The merrily burning fireplace flared up and a head came into view.

"Severus."

Looking up from the text he came to find the blond head of one Narcissa Malfoy. Marking his place he shut the book and trained his atention to the woman. Seeing that she had his attention she spoke to the dark man sitting scross from her.

"Severus, I need a favor from you. I need you to take Draco for a few weeks, possibly the whole summer." The idea of taking care of his godson hit Severus as a bit odd, but after a moment he realized that Narcissa couldn't handle what was going on. Her world in short was slowly coming undone. Her husband was in prison and with her own life she had little time to look after a nearly sixteen year old boy.

Looking back to the blond he gave a curt nod, with this action the woman released the breath she had been holding.

"I'll send him in an hour." Again he nodded to soon be met with a once again empty fire place save for the now golden-yellow flames as before. Pausing for only a moment the potions master stood and left his quarters intent upon informing a certain 'old fool' of the news.

_sSs_

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh rang and bounced off the dirty off-white walls of the bedroom. Over and over again the sound came, punctuated only by hissed accusations and slight whimpers.

At long last the yelling stopped, with it all other noise. A door slammed, limbs and body flinched in responce. Seconds, then minutes ticked by before a slight form rose from the floor, wavering to and fro before falling face first onto a bed. Clutching the covers and finally laying, a stone was brought forth before a smile lit the persons face.

The room became quiet and still the only noise being that of the light breathing from the bed. Minutes passed before the breath evened out and the face went slack, darkness being welcomed.

_sSs_

Just as the Black turned Malfoy said, the younger Malfoy came threw the fireplace an hour after his mother had said he would. Looking around the familiar room the young man spotted his godfather and smiled.

"Hello Uncle Sev." The somewhat happy tone from the pale youth lifted a little weight on the older mans heart. He may act like a damned git to everyone else, but this was his godson. He'd known the boy since he was a toddler, he cared for him when Lucius wouldn't. With a nod he led Draco to the guest bedroom of his quarters then back to the fireplace to inform the 'old fool' that his godson arrived safely.

_sSs_

Laying down on the bed, the pale Slytherin stared up at the ceiling he had come to know since coming to Hogwarts. He felt safe now that he was back with his godfather rather than at Malfoy Manor with his mother. With the thought of his mother his mood darkened for a moment, shaking his head he stood from the bed and made his way to the main room. It was there that he found an empty room, walking further into it he came across a note.

_Draco,_

_I have a few things that need to be done. I'll be back around dinner time, if not, then the next morning._

_Severus_

Seeing that he was alone for the time being he went back to his room and read til it was time for dinner.

_sSs_

Jerking awake, semi darkness met his eyes. Looking around for what had woken him, he turned his head just in time to hear retreating footsteps from the bedroom door. Slowly making his way from the bed he knelt in front of the door searching for what was ever left there. His hand came in contact with a bowl, lifting it to his lips and sipping cautiously he found it to be a thin soup. Drinking slowly, he finished soon before venturing back to the bed. Once there he laid down and was once again lost to the darkness, the stone nearby but out of sight of wandering eyes.

_sSs_


	2. chapter 2

SoF: Okay, a new chapter. Though this one is a little shorter than the last, I'm working out how I want this thing to go. Hope you like it! 

chapter 2

Sitting calmly sipping a cup of tea while reading Snape glaned up looking at the simple calendar that hung on the wall near to the muggle looking clock. It was the first day of August. With a slight roll of his eyes his eyes traveled back to the page he was reading. Faintly he heard Draco getting up and ready for the day, about time.

Another line of text was devoured before he became aware of the tapping on the only window of the room. Turning to the window he came to find the pale form of a male barn owl. Standing and making his way to the owl he took note of the deceant sized package it carried with it. Releaving the owl of it's burden it quickly flew off. Once again back in his seat he open the package, inside were a sealed letter and a pensieve. Carefully setting the pensieve aside he took the letter up.

In an elegant hand his name graced the front of the yellowed parchment. Opening it he came to find the writing done in the same hand. Reading threw the letter his eyes slowly became larger, re-reading the letter again only caused his mask to fall even more.

With numb hands he set the letter aside, away from prying eyes, slowly his hands covered his face. With the letters words in mind he openly wept for the first time since she had died.

_sSs_

Of all the time he'd know the man he called his Godfather, he had never seen him like this. Draco watched silently for a few moments, the usually dark and angry man was now weeping openly in his quarters. The emotion he saw on his godfathers face and body was new to him. It showed him that Snape was human just like everyone else.

_sSs_

The room was washed with shadows, the burning fireplace throwing visions of things a scew. The room was empty save for the single wing-back chair in front of the fire. Sitting as still as a statue was a pale man with crimson colored eyes. Blinking slowly he stared unseeingly into the fire, moments passed before his angled face split into a slightly cazed grin. Soon a harsh laugh filled the darkness, a large snake entered the room.

_sSs_

Heavy footsteps grew fainter until there was a creak of bed spings and the whole house was quiet. The room was dark save for that of the sliver of light daring its way threw the crack of the curtain on the onlywindow. Looking away from the bit of light the young man gathered himself up from the floor once more and placed his bodygently ontothe bed. Almost at once the smooth round stone was removed from its hiding spot. Time ticked by before a smile broke his face, before long with shaking hands he placed the stone back in its hiding place before falling into sleep.


	3. chapter 3

SoF: Okay, another chapter for the loving reviewers! And so you don't become confused any wording in underlined italic, _like this_ is a memory. Happy reading!

Chapter 3

It had been hours since he saw his godfather cry, it was during those hours that he occupied his mind with school work and starring off into space. Looking at the clock he saw that it was past lunch, with a growl from his lower regions he was reminded that he hadn't eaten at all.

Upon entering the main room he caught sight of Severus. The normaly dark and brooding man was slumped in a chair staring at his hands.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco ventured quietly. Immediatly Severus looked up with slightly puffed and blood-shot eyes. Swallowing, Draco stepped closer to where the older man sat.

"You saw."

"Only a little."

"Draco, I need to speak with you about something very important."

sSs

Starring out the barred window he mused over his thoughts, one being daylight. How long had it been that he'd been in it? Far too long if judging be his porcelin colored skin. Glancing toward the window once again he was broken from his mind by he heavy footed steps of one Vernon Dursley. The locks withdrew from their places noisily, before long the door open to behold the darkening face of the older man.

Wordlessly he made his way into the small room. With more force than needed he wrenched the dark haired boy from where he sat to the chair infront of the precarious desk. A sheet of paper and a pen was presented. With a pointed look he began writing the letter destined for the eyes of the Order.

A light whistle was sounded and the Ghost Owl made her way to the window sill. The letter was gone, would anyone notice that he sounded so mechanical now?

"Brat! Downstairs, dinner best be done at the correct time. You know the consequences." With the spittle now thourghly wiped off and his Uncle no longer in the room, he made his way down the stairs to prepare a meal he most likely wouldn't have any of.

sSs

Laying in bed that night Draco quietly strared at where the wall would be if it was pitch dark in the room. The conversation with Severus ealier had seemingly drained him of all of his energy.

_"I don't want to be one... I thought I could, but... after seeing what _He_ really did and expected of me... no I can't do that."_

Closing his eyes seeking sleep, again the ghost like feeling of Severus embracing him came. The warmth and care from that single embrace let him know that he had a least one person in his corner. It was with this thought in mind that he fell asleep.

sSs

"You've got to be kidding me!" The glare to this statement was answer enough. The pale dark-haired man ran a hand threw his hair and closed his eyes.

"Romulus..." Said man opened his eyes and looked at his twin. He had came to him not long ago looking like someone had killed his pet. What he had to say was not what he had been expecting. That the-boy-who-lived was actually his son. What's more was the fact that his godson, a Malfoy, had chosen tonot become a death eater.

"Severus, you know I'll help you... but do keep the rest of the family mind." He merely recieved a look that bluntly said, _I'm not an idiot._

"Fine, act that way.."

sSs

_"If ever I were to have a child, I would continue what my mother started."_

_"And what was that?" _

_"I would use the same 'pet name' she did for myself." _

_"Now this is interesting... I didn't know she called you anything other than your given name or S-" The woman was cut off before being able to say the obvously cute name the man had been called._

_"Don't even say it.. besides she only called me that sometimes. In private she called me Parvulus."He said, looking back on his memories._

_"Parvulus?"_

_"Her translation was that it meant little one. Though it was besides that fact that she added on the word _one _to that." A pale hand was waved slightly to that explination._

_"Well I think it's sweet, and the fact that you'd do the same." At this a small was recieved from the womans warms words._

sSs


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 

It was the next morning, some of the seriousness from the night before had carried over to the next day. He'd been woken by his godfather, being told to get ready to leave and have everything of his packed up. It was all of that that led up to the point he was at now.

The room was simple with cream colored walls, a few paintings that were oddly enough still and unmoving save one, a few chairs and the fireplace from which he'd just came from. Behind him came Severus, with a movement of his wand the soot from both Slytherins was gone.

"Leave your trunk." With that simple comand the dark man opened the before un-noticed door and walked out. For a moment Draco wondered just what was going on before realizing that he was being left behind by his godfather.

Catching up to the dark man he became aware of the rather rich and lavish furnishings or the house that he was currantly being led through. After having passed several halls, doorways, paintings and the like he came to a halt just behind Severus who now stood in front of large double doors with carvings of snakes and flowers.

The large doors opened under the potion masters long-fingered hands, inside was what was obviously a dinning hall. The long dak wooded table shown from the morning light from the tall faintly tinted windows which lined a whole wall. Sitting toward the head of the table was a man and a woman.

Coming closer Draco was able to make out that the woman had strawberry blond hair, pale blue eyes, and dark freckles in comparison to her pale skin. It was the man however that made him stop and stare openly. He looked exactly like Severus, save the fact that his black hair was of shorter cut lying just around his ears.

"Draco, I would like you to meet my twin Romulus and his wife Medea." Draco could do nothing more than stare with his mouth slight open in shock.

sSs

The day is done, the chores finished, the punishments delt out... yet he hasn't come. Looking down at the smooth round stone the size of a marble shooter, clear glass with a simple lily in the middle with a tiny fairy sitting in the flower, he wondered.

He had recieved it at the beginning of the summer hols along with that of a letter from his mother. It was with this letter that the-boy-who-lived found that he was not his fathers son, not the man that everyone said was his father anyway. His father was in fact a man that he had once believed he hated, but... after having viewed the memories stored in the stone- jewel in his pale hand he changed his view.

The man turned out to be very complex, more so than he had thought. The way his father acted in the past and the way he acted now showed that. Yet, he still wondered.

Why was he still with the Dursleys? Did his father truly hate him? Was the fact that he was known as Harry Potter really decide his fate with his real father, Severus Snape?

sSs

Both man and wife stood and steppped closer to the two Slytherins, Draco still was in shock starring first at Romulus then to Severus. That is until someones laughter brought him back to himself, his mouth closed with an audible _clack_.

"Rom, Sev, please! You're confusing him." Turning to the voice Draco came to find it was Medea who had spoken.

"Ignore those two, let them talk for a bit okay?" Nodding a somewhat hesitantly Draco was led to the table, before long he was eating with Medea sitting across from him. Down the table and out of earshot for the most part was Severus and Romulus quietly talking.

"Excuse me... Medea?" Said woman turned from the view of the windows to look at Draco.

"Yes dear?"

"What's going on?"

sSs


	5. chapter 5

SoF: Okay, here's chapter five. Hope everyone likes it, it took me a while but it finally came out to being over a 1000 words long! And as some have wondered about Romulus and his name... well when creating Sev's dear brother that the name that eventually came to mind and stuck. Happy reading!

Chapter 5

Pain. White, blinding pain. Sucking in a breath, eyes centered on a blind point in the air. The room was dark save for the fire merrily burning away in the fire place. Strange dark shadows cast the pale face into drastic relief.

A moment passed and the face was blissfully blank of emotions before once again contorting in pain. Tense seconds ticked by before the pain left. In its place was perverted glee, soon a manic laughter filled the room.

Dark, blood eyes danced with sick mirth.

"Yess, pain iss what he desservess." Again the laughter sounded. A light hissing was heard from some dark corner near the fireplace.

sSs

Encompassing darkness, blinding pain, the junction of the two walls behind his back kept him anqored to conciousness. The dark mottled shadows of bruises created patterns across his porcelin pale skin.

One eye blinked slowly, the other glued shut by blood. Blood dry and flaking fell from his face to his exposed front.

Abused vocal cords stung, "Father... please come."

Large luminous yellow eyes blinked in the dark room, a quiet hoot meet his ears.

sSs

Down the table conversation stopped, both men looked toward the two blonds down from them. Medea, unsure of what she could say to the youth looked to her husband and brother-in-law. Both looked at one another before moving down the table to sit closer.

Severus cleared his thoat, "Draco, remember what had happened the other night... what you saw?" With an answering nod he continued. "I had recieved a letter informing me of a son I never knew I had. It's because of who I am and who he is that certain measures need to be taken."

"But where am I in all this?"

"Because of your revelation last night and what it means, measures need to betaken with you as well. I spoke with both Romulus and Medea, they've agreed to take you in and... have you pose as their son for your protection." Severus finished, hesitancy showing somewhat in his dark eyes. It was sometime before the Draco finally spoke.

"What does that entail? and will Dumbledore know about this?"

"You'll have to wear a strong glamorie, re-enter Hogwarts, and as said pose as our son... though the choice is up to you... and no. Dumbledore will not know about this." This surpriningly came from Medea, all said in a calm though serious voice.

All three adults watched as Draco mulled over his decision, he looked up to Severus and finally spoke.

"What about this son of yours?" This of course had at first caught Draco off guard when he first heard of it, though having been given something else to think about forgot about it for a moment.

Severus cleared his throat a bit, "He will enter Hogwarts along with you. Though until he is brought here and spoken to, some of the plans made now will be a bit open ended." At this Draco grew quiet once again starring off into space.

"I'll do it."

sSs

The upper level held the bedrooms and bathroom as Severus came to findafter having looked about the bottom floor. The hallway was dark, though the five doors were easily seen despite the lack of light. One of the rooms was obviously the bathroom while three of them were the master bedroom, boys room, and a guestroom. So that left the last room at the end of the hall to be his sons room.

Standing in front of the door he felt his stomach drop just slightly at seeing the deadbolt and normal door lock keeping the door shut. With a whispered _alohamora_ the locks clicked open, with steady hands the door was opened and he slid into the room.

The presentedwas small, smaller than what he'd expected, that was furnished by what looked to be a twin bed, a worn desk, a trunk, and an empty cage. Peering threw the darkness as best as his eyes could, Severus took notice that the bed was empty and that the desk chair was missing a slat fron the back. Looking further still he saw that one of the corners of the room, the furthest from the door, was darker than the orthers.

Upon stepping closer his breath stuck in his throat and his heart gave a painful jolt. There in the corner, curled as tightly and closely to the two walls as he could was his son.

His arms and legs were held close to the body, a heavy breathing was the only noise to come from the boy.

"Lumos." Soft light lit the corner to reveal more of the damage, swallowing thickly, Severus knelt down. Where bruises or blood didn't cover the skin was pale and raised with gooseflesh despite the warm summer heat. Though it was the boys face that worried him more than the prospect of a fever, if only slightly.

A dark bruise marred the right side of his face, just under the eye. The bottom lip was split and swollen, but it was the left side that worried him the most. In a jagged line, was a blood clotted gash that ran from the hairline down over the eyebrow and down, ending just shy of the jawline. The area around the gash was raised and swelling, blood keeping the eye shut. Letting out a breath at seeing that the eye escaped any real damage, he reached out a hand.

His long fingered hand very gently touched the top of boys head, feeling that the hair was oily and becoming damp with sweat. It was with that touch that one eye opened and stared with first fear, then relief.

"Father." The word was low and cracked from a voice strained from obvious misuse and undoubtlyscreams. The dark eye held Severus' own black ones before falling closed once again. For a moment, before carefully placing his sons body in a deep sleep and modified bodybind, Severus mused over the fact that the color of the eye was not an emeralde green but was an onyx like his own.

sSs


	6. Chapter 6

SoF: I'm not dead! Some people have obviously wondered as to where the heck I've been these last few months... No, I didn't abandon this fic. I just was unable to update, being out of state for five months and working in a National Park with little internet time. I've also been suffering from writers block... But I've tried my darndest to give this chapter to you... so here it is.

Chapter 6

The house for a time had been in a chaotic disaray when Severus had returned with a bloodied body cradled in his arms. The moment Medea saw Severus enter she took charge and began giving out orders. She was and still is concidered a certified mediwitch, she just kept a small practice in the nearby town.

The boy had been cleaned up and bandaged, that much could be seen. Shifting lightly in the chair next to the bed he brushed a bit of blond hair out of his face, starring down at the sleeping youth.

When he'd first saw the boy he'd wondered just what had happened. He'd looked as if he hadn't bathed in weeks and gotten in a fight with drunk deatheaters un-armed.

Now, his black hair was smooth and clean, his skin free from dried blood, and the pained look from his injuries. Though over the majority of the right side of his face was a thick white bandage.

This was his godfathers son... the one the man had cried over. Looking down at the pale and still fevered youth he could understand why Severus had acted the way he did.

Standing up as quietly as he could, he made his way across the floor and slipped out of the room.

In the main sitting room was Romulus on a dark colored couch, his body sprawled out and his head leaning tiredly against the top of the cusions. Severus was no where in sight. Tossing himself into a chair near the fireplace he stared dully.

At hearing Draco sit down Romulus opened his eyes and lifted his head to stare at the quiet blond. A look of concern briefly flashed across his face before disappearing back to normalcy. With a soft grunt the man brought himself to his feet and made his way over to the armchair. Noticing how close the man was Draco looked up.

"Is something wrong Draco?" Looking back to the fire Romulus thought for a moment that he wasn't going to say anything until a moment later he spoke.

"When is it going to happen?" With a look of understanding Romulus moved a few steps over and sat down in the chair also facing the fireplace.

"Whenever you're ready. Same with the name, if you've thought of one good. If not Medea and I can help with that." The calm and deep voice of his Godfathers brother helped in smoothing over his frazzled nerves. Looking at the man he answered.

"I'm ready whenever you are. As for a name... how about Aiden?"

sSs

_Lupin,_

_By now you have obviously noticed that something is missing. Come to my quarters tonight an hour after dinner to talk._

_S.S._

"My Lord." A bent trembling figure made itself known, its pointed face looked down at the floor to avoid the sharp crimson eyes.

"Wormtail. What news do you bring me?" The voice was soft with a sharp hiss to its edge.

"The h-house was found, b-but the boy w-was not there..." With this small scrap of knowledge the crimsom eyes narrowed, a light hiss left his mouth. A moment passed before the faint dragging of a scaled body was heard. And with this the trembling man swallowed hard before trembling even harder.

"Continue looking... if you do not come back with something more useful... Nagini here will be allowed to have her fun. Now GO!" Crawling forward the man kissed the hem of the black robes before all but running from the room, Nagini snapping at his heels the whole way.

sSs

With a slight intake of breath Remus knocked on the picture frame to the Head of Slytherin quarters. The picture itself contained a young woman dressed entirely in black seated in a high-back chair with a book in her lap. When he'd arrived, the woman merely looked up from her book and glanced at the werewolf.

A moment passed before the frame opened to reveal the Potions Master himself. Looking at the man Snape paused before standing to the side leaving room for Remus to enter. With a polite nod he entered, what met his eyes was not what he expected for the dour mans quarters though.

The rough hewn walls were covered with bookcases interspaced by paintings of people and places, some of them still, some moving. The furniture was simple but with a touch of class to them. Movning threw the livingroom over to the fireplace Remus gazed at a picture of the same white from the entrance portrait. The quiet click of the entrance closing and the soft steps of the potions master were the only sounds other than the erratic snapping of the fire.

"You knew didn't you?" The softly spoken question caught the man off guard, turning to Severus Remus was a bit shocked to see the look of hate as well as hurt in the dark mans eyes.

"What?"

"You knew who the boy was to me, yet you said nothing!" The words had started out just as quiet as the question before, but had risen in volume and acidity. For a brief moment there was confusion on his face before realization took over Remus.

"Yes, I knew. But with how you treated him, I felt it best that he didn't know. You acted as if he James' son and not yours." Annoyance and contempt permiated Remus' voice while staring at he darker man.

The darker mans face paled to the point it worried Remus before slowly regaining some color, with it seemingly his energy. With unsteady steps Severus stopped before the couch before sinking bonelessly.

"I didn't know. I didn't have the memories to know." With that simple admonishment Remus stared, confusion taking hold.

sSs


End file.
